nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Fascist League
The Anti-Fascist League (AFL) is a political movement and pressure group that opposes against forms of fascism and (racial) discrimination in Lovia. It was founded early in 2010 as a reaction to the growing support for the Iron Guard Party, Lovia's largest fascist political party. The main goal of the AFL is to bring fascism and discrimination onto the public and political agenda. It also seeks to get undemocratic parties banned. The AFL operates as a non-governmental organization, which means that anyone who joins remains free of duties. Fascism in Lovia The main political force of fascism in Lovia is the Iron Guard Party, a political party of radicals and extremists who wanted to install their fascist rule. They have stated that "once in power we will have a quick vote and they'll all be rounded up by Heartland". They also spoke about sending people to labor camps and crushing all opposition under their 'iron heel'. The Iron Guardists promoted an aggressive program of national change. They claim to be acting in the defense of democracy against the Lovian elite while they want to outlaw oppositional movements like the Lovian Communist Party. Several party officials have stated not to believe in the Lovian democracy of today. Soon after criticism started, most people who supported the party reoriented themselves. The Iron Guard Party reformed itself into Clear under their leader Pierlot McCrooke. McCrooke later left the IGP and joined, surprisingly enough, the Anti-Fascist League. More recently, the IGP returned to its outspoken extremist image and has confirmed claims of being fascist. The Anti-Fascist League is still growing and continues to oppose antidemocratic and discriminating organizations. In August 2010 the IGP was shut down by the Lovian court after a lawsuit by public plaintiff Yuri Medvedev. Shortly after the IGP was closed Hessel Doorian published the controversial book Our Eternal Enemy (User:Drabo13/Our Eternal Enemy) which caused much disturbance. Make a statement If you become a member of the AFL you have no real duties. It is just a way to express your concern about the growing support for fascist movements and ideas. The AFL wants to stop racial and religious discrimination but it needs your help. Make a statement by joining the AFL, together we will show what solidarity can do! * Alyssa C. Red * Yuri Medvedev * Pierlot McCrooke * Edward Hannis * Harold Freeman * Ferenc Szóhad * David York * Marcus Villanova * William Krosby * Christopher Costello * Jhon Lewis * George Underhill Opposition to the AFL A series of people, including Pierius Magnus and Brenda Young, heavily criticize the league. The opponents claim that the elite is a "cabal like" council that governs both Lovia and the administration and also controls the AFL. There is however no proof for this. How well there has been severe criticism on the Leagues position, its findings were not rejected. Due to pressure of the league, the Iron Guard Party reformed itself. Under current party leader Drabo Doorian, however, the party went back to the original ideology of Dietrich Honecker. The changes done by McCrooke before his untimely demise were undone by Doorian, a radical extremist politician. Pierlot McCrooke now supports this organization. Philip Bradly-Lashawn opposes the AFL because he believes "banning political parties entirely is unlawful and can be seen as a death blow to democracy in Lovia". According to I. G. La Blaca of the UNS: "The fact that many of the AFL-members are communists some of whom have spoken fondly of the like of Mao and Stalin makes the AFL into a total joke that should not be taken seriously". AFL Currently The AFL is currently lead by Thomas D'Souza, a Sylvanian Labour Party leader. Thomas has been active in his leadership role calling out facism. He was quoted in Nova Times as saying "The UNS and fascism were the reasons for the civil war, and the reason so many people died. They should apologize for their racist and evil ways. Lovians will not elect them and support them in the next elections!" Conservative Nationalist Party leader Lukas Hoffmann criticised the statement saying "If you think that the UNS and facism was the cause for the civil war you are completely wrong and had your head in the sand for the entire time that the situation was unfolding." When later asked to expand upon this he added "The civil war would not have got to the position it did if the government of the time didn't practice submission of the opposition by keeping them out of government positions and if it didn't practice aggressive centralisation policies, your party supports the former policy, which means that voting for you not the UNS is more likely to give us another civil war." Category:Non-governmental organization